A Story made in Hell
by Miss-Jericho
Summary: A Diva and a Superstar fell in love. But a Constable wasn't too pleased about that. Having his eyes also set on that certain Diva. Then a change happened and the Constable needed an assistant. Will the Superstar accept that? Or will the Demon come out? What happens when the scripted storyline mixes with personal lives? [Original Story, OC is my own creation]
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: I own only the made up character "Cassie", the others belong to the WWE. I started watching Wrestling again since some months, so be nice, if I didn't caught their personalities that good. But hey, I tried. ;] I hope you all like and enjoy it. More to come. (Hopefully.)_**

* * *

Cassie was standing in the backstage area, watching how her ring gear got fixed. There was a hole in her attire and she wanted that everything was perfect. She was talking to the woman who was sewing, laughing from time to time. 

Soon she felt a hand on her shoulder blade which slowly moved over her back to her lower back, resting there. Cassie turned her head and saw Finn, she smiled at him. "Hey." He gave her one of his iconic grins and pulled her a bit away from the table and closer to him. "Hey at you too." His fingers danced on the small of her back when he continued. "Are you free tonight after the show?" 

Cassie didn't have to think twice. "Yes, I am free." 

"Great. Well I thought, instead of going with the others to get a drink or in a club we..we could go to the cinema? I heard there is a new Marvel movie out." 

"Since when do you like comic movies?" She asked him with a grin, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Cassie knew that he liked to read comic books but he never really told her that he enjoyed all the movies that came out in the last decade. 

Finn rubbed with his free hand over the back of his neck. "I heard you like them." Cass giggles a bit and then nods. His fingers flexed on her lower back when he adds. "I wait outside of the arena then. See you." And with these words he flashed her again his grin and walked off. 

Cassie shook her head a bit with a silent laugh as she moved again closer to the woman who fixed her attire. The woman looked up and said, smiling. "He likes you. A lot." 

This thing between them started with just a coffee at the backstage area, then it continued with a drink in a bar. Maybe they would be a step further when Finn could have had the courage to dance with her at the club just weeks ago. But she was crowded by the other girls from the roster. And every time he wanted to come closer someone was blocking the way. The whole night. 

And now they go to the cinema. 

"Yeah. Yeah, I think so too." Cassie returned the smile and looked over her shoulder before she got her now fixed attire. 

**Later on that day**

"You want to have popcorn?" Finn asked while they were buying their tickets. "Get a big bowl. I am hungry." Cassie joked and took the tickets as they headed past the ticket taker. Minutes before the movie started they took their seats, having two big drinks and a big bowl of popcorn. 

The movie was great, it was funny and Cassie totally enjoyed that night out. From the grin on Finns face she could tell that he also enjoyed it. 

After 2 hours they exited the movie and walked aimlessly around the town, chatting, laughing, and flirting. As it was already way past midnight, they decided to go back to the hotel. 

Once there, they walked to the elevators, waiting for the doors to open. Since they were back at the hotel, they haven't spoken a word. 

Cassie headed into the elevator first, Finn following her. He walked to her right and leant with his back against the elevator hall; slowly he reached for her hand and pulled her closer. She looked down, her skin tingling and she smiled shyly as she came to a stop, standing between his legs. She leant closer to him, their lips just inches away. She could feel his warm breath against her nose. 

Suddenly Cassie flinched at the loud 'bing' and the monotonic voice of the elevator which told her that they were already at her floor. 

They both let out a laugh. Cassie smiled at him and backed away a bit. "My floor…" She pointed with her thumb to the open elevator door and moved already there, still her hand in his, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand. "Good night." Finn said while her hand slowly slid out of his palm. 

The door closed again, Finn exhaled while he leant his head against the cold wall of the elevator and looked up. He shook his head and pushed the button for the next floor. 

Once she stepped out of the elevator, Cassie took a turn to the left to her hotel room. Her whole attention was to find her keycard for the hotel room in her bag. She was standing already in front of her door as she finally found the keycard. 

Before she could open her door, she heard fast footsteps approaching her. Cassie lifted her head and turned to her right. Two hands cupped her face, lips pressed onto hers, a body backing her up against the door, her eyes fluttering shut as she grabbed his shirt for support while the keycard and her bag dropped to the ground. 

His thumbs stroked over her cheekbones as one hand slowly slid into her blonde hair. She lifted her head up a bit, her mouth falling open which allowed him to nip at her tongue. Cautious at first but soon he tilted his head, deepening the kiss. The grip from her hands on his shirt loosened and she slid them up on his chest, over his shoulders. 

Breathlessly he pulled back, his forehead touching hers. "Sorry…" He whispered, she shook her head impalpable, her chest heaving heavily, and her eyes half-way closed. "Don't be." Cassie ran her palms down from his shoulders over his chest again, resting them there before she looked up into his blue eyes. 

Finn knelt down; he picked up the keycard and her bag, still looking into her eyes. He reached behind her and opened the door with the card, pushing it open. Cassie finally turned around and walked into the room. Finn followed her and closed the door once they were inside. 


	2. Chapter 2

Finn nuzzled his nose against her neck, taking a deep breathe in when he started to wake up. His fingers flexed on her naked stomach and he opened his eyes slowly. He lifted his head and looked over to the clock. Good, they still had time to catch the flight. 

By that sudden movement behind her, Cassie let out a soft groan and rubbed with one hand over her eyes. She felt feather light kisses on her neck when Finn breathed "Good morning", into her ear. She closed her eyes again, smiling when his beard scratched over her skin on the neck. "Morning." The blonde said, while she turned around in his embrace. 

Her hand found its way to the back of his head, slowly massaging his scalp before she leant closer to him, catching his lips for a kiss. Finn ran his fingers up on her spine and rolled on top of her without breaking the kiss once. Intuitively she wrapped one leg around his waist. They matched already so good, you wouldn't believe that it just had been their first night together. 

With one swift move he entered her and she broke the kiss, gasping. He stopped, so she could adjust to his size once again, Finn leant down, connecting his lips with her collarbone while she wrapped her arms around his broad back. His hips started in a slow pace as his tongue dragged along her collarbone and up to her neck. Cassie started to moan out softly, closing her eyes as she dug her nails into his back, making him hiss against her skin. 

His slow pace changed into a more rapid one, with each thrust of him, she moaned out. Cassie clung to Finn to meet his thrust better. He breathed hotly into her ear, moaning as well. Their bodies started to tense up, her thighs, which clung to his hips, started to uncontrollably tremble. His thrusts became more erratic and soon they both came undone. 

The room was silent, only their fast and heavy breaths were heard. "Geez…" Cassie panted; she loosened the grip from his back and wiped away some sweat from her forehead. Finn kissed along her cheek and then rolled from her and onto his back. 

Cassie turned on her side and propped on her elbow, the fingers of her free hand tracing over his amazing abs. Finn grabbed her hand, laughing. "I am ticklish." He stated and brought her fingers to his lips, kissing them. Cassie giggled; she pecked his lips and finally got up from the bed. "We need to get ready already." She stretched some, standing on her tip toes. She let out a happy sigh when his arms wrapped around her body, his nose nuzzling against her ear. "Let's shower." That totally made her stomach twist with butterflies. 

* * *

**Some weeks later**

It didn't take long until the whole locker room and of course the officials found out about them two. And soon the WWE wanted to take profit from it. Like they always did. So it happened that Finn was accompanied by Cassie a lot of times to the ring. Sometimes she got involved into the fights too. 

**RAW Taping, Mixed Tag-Team Match**

The crowd went wild when Finn attacked Baron Corbin just as he was about to ruin Cassie's newest finisher. The young woman was standing on the top rope, ready to hit a perfect moon sault on Alexa Bliss, who was laying there on the right spot. The two men battled for some seconds and then Finn threw Corbin out of the ring, following him. 

And now it was time for Cassie to shine. She took a deep breathe in and then finally jumped up, doing her moon sault. Once landed on Alexa, she grabbed Alexa's leg and waited for the referee to count. 

_1-2-3  
_ And the bell rang. 

Cassie pushed her hair back, she took another deep breathe in. She was happy and thankful that the moon sault was perfect for the first time she showed it at a taping. She rose to her feet and smiled. 

Finn climbed back into the ring, probably having the biggest smile on his face, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pressing a kiss onto her cheek, when he grabbed her hand and lifted it up into the air, celebrating their win over Alexa and Baron. 

"What an incredible move of you." Finn said, still overwhelmed by the fans reaction and that match. "I am so proud of you." He pulled Cassie close to him, wrapping one arm around her waist leaning against the nearest wall. Finn moved some hair from her face and gave her a smile. She blushed hardly and placed her hands onto his chest. "Hey, I've learnt from the best." 

They thought they were sharing their kiss unobserved but Baron Corbin was just heading backstage, angry that he lost again a match. He turned his head to the right and stopped, he watched them in that intimate moment and his anger grew. 

Since weeks he wanted to get to know Cassie better. He was impressed by her, by her in ring skills, her working moral, her character, maybe also by her looks. You could say he was intrigued by her since she came here to RAW, before Finn Balor showed up and stole her away from him. 

Well, stealing was maybe a bit too much. They haven't really got to know each other. But still, he wanted her. Baron shook his head; he tore his eyes away from the two lovebirds and made his way to his locker room. He had an idea, a smirk played on his lips. It was a great idea. He needed to do a phone call. A very important one. 

* * *

**A/N: Oh my, where is this leading? An important phone call? To who?**

 **I hope you guys enjoy that story. Let me know what you think. :) But be nice. ;) Thanks. 3**


	3. Chapter 3

Cassie sat down next to Finn with a sigh. He lifted his eyebrows and looked at her, putting his phone away. "So, basically the next flight to Brooklyn will be tomorrow at noon. We could get a hotel near here and then take the flight tomorrow." 

"Or, we rent a car and drive there. This will only take 6 hours. It is better than waiting here, spending a whole lot for the flight and the hotel room." Finn answered, he rubbed with his hand over his beard and shrugged a bit. 

And so they went with their luggage to rent a car, bought some snacks and drinks and the trip to Brooklyn, to his house started. They had some days off and wanted to spend them together at Finns residence. 

It wasn't just a six hour trip. It was a dinner with all the snacks and drinks. It was a comedy show with all the laughter filled the car and it was a concert with all the singing they did. 

But since the last 20 minutes it went silent. Cassie fell asleep in the passenger's seat and Finn turned down the radio some more. It would take them another 30 minutes to be finally at his place and she needed that rest. Just yesterday she took a pretty hard bump from Sasha Banks, that move wasn't planned and originally Cassie should have won that match but after that, the ref wanted to finish the match before the injury was too serious so Sasha got the three-count and the win. 

Her shoulder was bruised and the pain spread already into her neck but other than that, she was fine. Thank god, she caught herself, if not then she would have suffered a broken neck. It was terrifying to watch that and he could clearly feel that lump in his throat again, just by thinking about it. 

It was already dark when they arrived. Finn pulled into the driveway and parked the car. He turned off the engine and just looked at her, moving some hair out of her face as a smile creeped up onto his lips. He then got the bags into the house first, after that he opened the passenger's seat door and unbuckled her. 

Finn slipped one arm under her knees, the other wrapped securely around her back, when he lifted her from the seat and out of the car. Her head was leaning against his shoulder and she let out a sigh, moving her arm around his neck. "Are we there?" She asked drowsy. He placed a kiss onto her head. 

"Keep sleeping." He whispered and laid her down onto the mattress once they arrived in the bedroom. Finn removed her shoes and grabbed the blanket, placing it over her. "I'll be there too in some minutes." 

As he put away all the stuff, he returned to the bedroom and there she was. His girl, his beauty, his goddess. Sound asleep, snuggled into the warm blankets in his bed. Without anymore hesitation he climbed into the bed, lifting the blanket up as he moved close to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and gently pulling her against his chest. 

Her breathing changed a bit and she snuggled her nose into his chest, placing one hand around his back. "I love you." She whispered before falling back into sleep. Finn kissed her head, holding tightly onto her, whispering back although he knew she wouldn't hear it. "I love you, too." 

* * *

A ray of sunlight was dancing on her face, right over her eyes. Cassie blinked a bit; she let out a sigh and finally opened her eyes. At first, she was a bit confused because of the new surroundings but then she remembered where she was. Cassie heard a low noise behind her and looked over her shoulder, seeing him still asleep. It was rather difficult to roll around in his tight embrace but she managed it by doing it slowly. Cassie ran her fingers into his black beard and gently stroked his chin and his cheek. 

His brows furrowed and another deep sigh escaped him when he finally woke up. Finn placed his hand onto her hip and gave it a light squeeze. His voice was deep and low. His eyes still closed. "My love." 

"I am sorry for falling asleep in the car." She said while her fingers moved up on his cheek and into his hair, massaging his scalp slowly. Finn let out a soft groan and moved his hand from her hip and onto her back, pulling her closer to him. "Shhh, there is no need to be sorry." 

"I have nothing here to eat. We need to buy some groceries or just go out for breakfast." He finally opened his eyes, soft warm hues looking into hers with a slight smile. "Maybe I don't need any breakfast." She giggled and he saw the mischief in her eyes when Cassie crawled on top of him, her hands cupping his cheeks as the blonde woman kissed him. His hands wandered to her thighs, he gave them a soft squeezed as Cassie pushed her tongue into his mouth which caused him to growl, his grip on her thighs tightened. 

She broke free from the kiss and slowly dragged her tongue over the side of his neck, her fingers drawing small circles onto his bare chest that sent a shiver through his body and she smiled against his skin when she felt his reaction to her. 

Cassie made her way down on his neck to his collarbone, leaving a trail of wet kisses there. Finn inhaled deeply, he leant his head to the side slightly and watched her. "Ya wanna kill me, ye?" His Irish accent was much more pronounced when he was getting aroused. 

She giggled against his chest about his remark and looked up at him when her hands found the waistband of his sleeping trousers; she slid down on his body as well as his trousers, tossing them onto the floor. Cassie gave him a grin and shrugged. God, she loved it when he was talking to her like that. His low voice and his accent gave her chills; it sent tremors down her spine. 

Her fingers slowly moved up from his hips again. They traced over his abs, his fantastic abs. She discovered every line of them with her fingers. Sure it was like the millionth time, but it was still new every time she did it. She heard his hoarse voice, his soft groans and felt his stomach shaking beneath her fingers. 

"Cassie…" He lifted his head; his eyes dark with lust which made her stomach tighten. She licked over her bottom lip and moved down on his already erected cock. With one last glance up to him, she opened her mouth and moved her tongue around the tip of him. 

Soon she felt his fingers in her messy hair, combing it with his fingers. She smirked and finally took him fully into her mouth; his low moans just encouraged her to give him the exact same amount of pleasure he was always giving her. 

Oh he was close, she could feel it, how his grip tightened on her hair, his breath was going hard and heavy and then she felt a pull on her, his cock slid out of her mouth and before she knew what to do, she was straddling him, Finn had been sitting up, his hands pushed on her thong. As it had joined his trousers on the floor, his arms wrapped tight around her body and then he pushed himself inside of her. Cassie wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him like her life depended on it. 

Oh, these free days are going to be sinful, but also heavenly. If it feels good, then it couldn't be a sin. 

* * *

**A/N: Oh boy, sweet sweet Finn. You just have to love him. :3 Enjoy, lovelies.  
** I was reading on wikipedia about Finn, so I really hope that everything that is written there, is correct. ^.^'


	4. Chapter 4

„Ladies, here are your fries. Enjoy them!" The waitress said. Cassie was sitting in a booth at a bar with Natalya and Alexa. Well, she wasn't just with them two as the whole RAW cast went to that exact same bar to celebrate. 

"I am starving!" Natalya said and started eating. 

"So, how are things with Finn and you?" Alexa asked Cassie with a grin while stuffing a fry into her mouth. 

Cassie rolled her eyes with a laugh, her eyes searched for him in the bar, when she found him, her smile grew wider and her cheeks went a light pink as Finn just met her gaze at the same time, winking with one eye as he flashed her his most adorable grin ever. The girls on the table snickered and Cassie cleared her throat. "It's great. I mean, it's been several great weeks with him and I am happy." 

"Is he that good in bed, like I imagine?" Alexa asked she looked over to Finn, biting down on a fry when she then looked at Cassie, laughing about the look on her friends face, Cassie nearly choking on her drink. 

"You should totally see yourself in the mirror now. But don't worry about that." The other blonde said and paid attention to her meal again. 

The three girls chatted for some hours, ordered drinks and had a blast. As the evening went on, Natalya decided to call it a night and said goodbye. Alexa went to the bathroom, so Cassie was sitting at the booth alone, checking her phone when she felt someone sitting next to her. 

She looked up and met some warm brown eyes. Baron had another round of drinks for him and her. "Hey. I hope I don't bother you." Cassie put her phone away and shook her head, smiling. "No, not at all." She didn't know Baron Corbin that much; they spoke barely to each other. Even though he was having a feud with Finn right now. He was just like his nickname, a lone wolf in the locker room. Maybe he wanted it that way or maybe he was an asshole just like his TV character. But Cassie wasn't someone who would listen to the gossip in the locker room. 

"And I hope you are fine with me spending you a drink?" He asked somehow shy while he placed the glass onto her side of the table. Cassie thanked him and took a sip with a smile. 

It was somehow strange and awkward in the beginning because they didn't know how to start that conversation. But soon they got more comfortable, maybe also because of their drinks. 

And that talk was really funny. Baron was a pretty cool guy, not even close to the character he was playing on TV. Hours passed and Cassie hadn't realized that it was that late. But suddenly Finn stood by their booth, he was laughing and Cassie couldn't suppress a giggle because he was a bit tipsy. "Darlin', leezz goo. Iz late." She looked at her phone and Jesus; it was already 3 in the morning. 

Cassie grabbed her bag and smiled at Baron. She placed one hand onto his arm and squeezed it lightly. "Thanks. It was a great evening." She slid out of the booth and grabbed Finns arm before she wrapped it around her shoulders, her arm looped around his hips. Finn lurched against her, placing a smacking kiss onto her cheek. "Luv ya." He mumbled, his lips stayed on her cheek. Cassie shook her head again with laughter and pulled him with her, leaving the bar. 

Baron rubbed with his hands over his face. God, she was perfect. She was funny, smart, and intelligent. She loved horror movies and she loved the same TV-shows like him. And, she was reading. A total sweetheart, a perfect woman for him. 

He turned his head and watched them leaving. He would give anything to be in Finn's position. Again he ruined a perfect night. It wasn't enough that Baron lost so many of his matches against that Irishman, no he always had to watch how him and Cassie were all lovey-dovey all over the locker room. God, it sucked. Why couldn't he just accept it that she wasn't free anymore, that he had no chance with her? He couldn't accept it because tonight proved that she was made for him. Baron downed his drink and got up; it was time to also head back into the hotel. The day after tomorrow was the big day. 

* * *

**A/N: I really don't know if these two guys drink alcohol but it fit with the story. So bare with me if this isn't true. ^.^**

 **It is a bit short this time, sorry about that. I hope you still enjoy. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**It was the first match tonight on RAW.**

It wasn't something new; the WWE universe had seen it already multiple times.

 **Finn Balor vs Baron Corbin.**

But Baron Corbin was now the acting GM, so of course he did this match, he wanted revenge on all the defeats he had suffered from Finn. Not only in the matches.

Baron made his way down to the ring, his music playing when he saw the two of them already standing in the ring. Finn dressed in his grey ring gear with the leather jacket. Cassie was looking beautiful tonight, her hair was made into locks and she wasn't wearing her normal ring clothes. She was dressed in jeans and a black top.

As Baron got into the ring, his music stopped after a while and now he was standing face to face to Finn.

The beginning was like every wrestling match. They were locking up, tossing each other against the ropes and the turnbuckles, punching and even more headlocks. It was choreography, like a dance, a difficult and beautiful one from time to time.

As the match went on, Baron threw Finn against the turnbuckle, and then hit him with a clothesline once he stumbled back into his direction. He saw how Cassie ran into the direction of the turnbuckle outside of the ring. She bumped her palms onto the ring and called something to Finn, trying with the help of the fans to get him back up onto his feet.

And then Baron did something that wasn't scripted. He jumped out of the ring and walked straight up to Cassie, staring her down. The blonde was confused, didn't she got the memo of this action? He was acting like a wolf, a lone wolf. All at once she was his prey. Cassie backed away; it was irritating her that he was doing such a thing. Usually the writers don't like it that much when the workers differ from the original script. In the meantime Finn got up onto his feet; he also watched Baron's actions with confusion. But he shrugged it off.

Finn went out of the ring, he walked closer to Baron, ready to punch him into the back but he wasn't fast enough. Before he could reach him, Baron grabbed Cassie by her arms and turned himself around, her back pressed against his front, she was like his shield against Finn. Cassie looked at Finn, her brows furrowed as she shrugged a bit. She saw that he was as confused as she.

Baron grinned devilish at Finn; he lowered his head and took in her scent as he dragged her with him. The crowd was going wild; he got good heat onto him with that clever move.

For her liking Baron's hand was too firm on her waist, his fingers rubbing over her bare skin which is shown between the hem of her shirt and the waistline of her jeans, so if he wanted to play such a game then she could also play it. Cassie looked up to the ring, the ref was counting but he had his look on Finn. So Cassie lifted her leg up and then rammed her foot onto Baron's foot. That was an unexpected move and it caught Baron unaware, so he pulled his arm back and stumbled backwards. Cassie moved out of the way quickly and Finn could attack him, rolling him into the ring again.

The match ended abruptly when Baron wasn't paying enough attention and so Finn rolled him up with a schoolboy, getting the three-count.

It made Baron furious to lose again. But he got an idea, well he was the GM and he could restart the match again.

Cassie and Finn were already celebrating in the ring when Baron went to get a microphone, telling everyone that this was now a No Disqualification match.

He got himself a steel chair and went back into the ring, attacking Finn who could push away Cassie right in time so the chair wouldn't hit her but it brutally hit him.

And Finn went down onto the mat. But Baron didn't stop; he hit Finn again with the chair before tossing it aside. Cassie watched that whole scene with horror.

Baron turned his opponent onto his back and pinned him.

 _Ding-Ding-Ding._

The match was over. Baron won. He stood up and held his arms up, celebrating that victory and it would get even better this evening for him. He turned around, seeing the chair laying there next to Finn, Cassie was kneeling next to him, one hand on his chest, the other on his head. She glared up at him.

 _Mhm, what a fire in her eyes_. He loved it. That look made him want her even more.

It was totally different between them now. Nobody would have thought that they shared a fun evening in a bar just yesterday evening. Before he went up the ramp he grabbed a mic again. When he was standing there, he turned around, smirking when his music ended.

Finn was sitting now, clutching his shoulder while leaning a bit against Cassie. They both turned their attention to the GM when he raised his voice.

"I congratulate myself for that epic victory." He laughed, the crowd was booing. "But you know, I might get another victory over my archenemy."

He paused, looking around, seeing the confusion and expectation of the faces. Even on the faces of Finn and Cassie because they clearly don't know what was going on, this was scripted but nobody had informed them yet. But well, now will he inform them.

"Well, as the acting general manager I have a lot of work to do and I don't wanna mess it up like Kurt. So after a talk with Stephanie McMahon, she agreed with me that I need an assistant", Baron paused again, taking in that moment. "So, Cassie, I expect you in my office in a couple of minutes because you are that new assistant." Baron dropped the mic; his evil grin grew wider on his lips.

* * *

 **A/N: Uuuhhh, now it is getting interesting. ^_^ Updates will follow pretty soon I guess because originally that chapter was a 6 page document. 6 pages. Ohmy. xD Anyways, I am rambling. Enjoy it lovelies. :3 Reviews are pretty much welcomed.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh my god." Cassie was sitting on the bed; she was reading that contract which dictated the terms with Baron Corbin as his assistant. Finn was brushing his teeth, leaning against the door frame from the bathroom and looked over at her, raising his eye brows. "These rules are so…. I don't know how to describe it. Like this." She was flipping pages and then read out aloud. "The assistant has to fix the appointments. It is recommended that the assistant is traveling with the GM together to avoid any misunderstandings or delays for the appointments." Cassie looked up, a startled and irritated grimace on her face. "Like what in the hell?!"

Finn was finished with brushing his teeth and called from the bathroom. "No way that you are traveling with him." In the meantime Cassie kept reading through all these terms, and it were a lot of them. It was more than eight pages long. Finn walked out of the bathroom, he crawled onto the bed, leaving a trail of kisses on her bare legs, when he bit into her calf. "FINN!" She exclaimed in mock dismay. He looked up, flashing her a grin and kissed up onto her knee. Cassie suppressed a giggle and kept reading. Finn's lips went up higher; he placed open-mouthed kisses on her bare thigh, moving to her inner-thighs eventually. Cassie took in a shaky breath and then he grabbed that contract and tossed it onto the floor while kissing her deeply. "Enough work for today." He mumbled against her lips and she wrapped her arms around his neck, laying down with him on top of her.

* * *

"Do you have time?" Cassie looked up from her book as she just opened the hotel room door, she was surprised to see Baron Corbin standing in front of it "Yes, sure, come in." She moved to the side and let him in. "But, can I just finish this chapter?" She asked awkwardly with a light giggle. "Oh, yes, sure. Go ahead!" Baron motioned with his arms to continue and he sat on a chair next to the bed. He didn't trust himself enough so it was better to have some space between them. Cassie smiled at him, nodding a bit as she sat down on the bed, reading the last two pages of that chapter.

Baron was watching her, he admired her. He smiled to himself; she was so into that book, she looked content and happy with herself. It didn't took her that long to finish her chapter, so once finished she closed the book and put it on the nightstand, looking at him optimistic. "Yeah." Baron sat up straight and rubbed his hands over his thighs. "I thought you might have some questions about last night and that contract?" He looked over to her.

Cassie bit on the inside of her mouth, thinking about her words. "You know it was really irritating and confusing. I mean your actions and then the thing with the assistant. I don't know if I really want to do this kind of storyline." She sighed a bit and shrugged some. "But I have no choice right? Stephanie already approved it." Baron skid further on the chair, his elbows placed on his thighs as he answered her. "We just do things that you are comfortable with alright?" and then he began to explain all of the storyline.

About two hours passed and Finn just exited the elevator. He went to the gym with some of the others and walked down the hall to their hotel room. Just as he turned around the corner, he saw the door opening from his room and he couldn't believe his eyes. Baron Corbin exited, laughing. He heard Cassie's voice. "Well, at least the crowd was happy and in the end it was a brilliant move." He agreed. Just as Finn arrived at their door, he heard Baron say. "Then tomorrow for lunch?" Cassie nodded; she then spotted Finn and smiled. "Hey." Finn walked past Baron, eyeing him as he walked into the hotel room and stood behind Cassie, placing one hand possessively onto her hip, listening to their little talk.

Baron saw that subliminal message, he grinned some and waved. "Then I'll see you tomorrow."

Cassie said her goodbye and then closed the door. Finn had already walked back into the room. "Why was he here?"

"He asked if I had any questions about the contract, the assistant job and so on. He also explained himself and apologized for what he did."

Finn crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"How long was he here?"

"Mh, I think two hours? He knocked just after you left for the gym I guess. I haven't watched the clock." Cassie replied. Finn scoffed. "Really, Finn?" Cassie walked up to him; she placed her hands onto his hips and leant close. "Are you jealous?" She grinned at him mischievously.

Finn scoffed again, he turned his head to the side. _"You are!"_ Her eyes widened and she giggled. "Oh my poor prince." She purred, still amused. "There is nothing to be jealous about." Cassie leant up; kissing his cheek, but Finn turned in the last second and caught her lips in a kiss.

Instantly his arms were around her waist, lifting her up. Cassie wrapped her legs around his waist and returned the kiss. He backed her up against the nearest wall and ran his hands up on her thighs, stroking all the right places to make her squirm. "You are mine." He growled against her lips, his hips grinded against her which made her body tremble. He smelled clean and after his shampoo, Cassie grinded back against him which caused him to hiss. His erection was growing and her little mewls didn't made it better. Finn put her back onto her feet and turned her around, pressing her front against the wall while his body was pressed against her back.

Cassie was moving her bum slowly against his growing want in his jeans, biting onto her bottom lip. Finn pushed down her sweat pants as well as her panties. He nestled on his own trousers, cursing some but then finally it was pooling around his feet. He leant closer to her ear again, his hands on her hips, stroking with his thumb over her hipbones when he slowly pushed himself inside of her. "You are mine and I don't like to share." Cassie shivered at his possessive words and sighed out in delight when he was filling her up.

* * *

 **About 3 Weeks later**

"Cassie has a new friend?" Seth chuckled while sitting down on the chair in the dining room of the hotel. Finn was picking at his food and looked quickly over to the table where Baron was sitting with Cassie, talking about their "Oh-so-important-work". He scoffed; dropped his fork and leant back in the chair. "They are together pretty often lately." Seth stated as he started to eat. "Yeah, thanks for pointing that out, I didn't get it rubbed in the face every day." Finn replied pissed and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Seth looked up and furrowed his brow. "That bad?"

Finn inhaled deeply. "I think he has a thing for her. Just the way he looks at her all the time." Both of them were now staring at the GM and his assistant. "He hugs her too long in my opinion. He touches her all the time: on her arm or her shoulder. His hand is always on her." And just as Finn closed his mouth, Baron leant back in his chair, laughing while his hand moved onto Cassie's back, she was joining in into the laughter.

Finn let out a sigh; he got up from the chair and sat next to Seth, so he couldn't see them any longer. "If I look at them for some more minutes then I am going to get real angry."

"You should talk to Cassie." Seth said, while paying attention to his food again. "You know, communication is the key to a successful relationship. Just listen to me for once." Finn chuckled lightly and nodded. "Ya, maybe."

Finn felt two arms wrap around his neck and two soft lips pressing against his cheek. Then she placed her chin onto his shoulder, looking at Seth with a smile. "Hey. Everything's fine?"

Seth nodded, his mouth full with food.

"Can we go?" Finn asked, he turned his head a bit and took in her scent, his nose brushing along her cheek.

Cassie straightened herself some and placed her hands on both of Finn's shoulders. "That's why I am here. Baron and I have a meeting with Stephanie in the headquarters later. She just called Baron and asked if we could make it. So we have to leave in some minutes to catch the flight." She looked at him sadly. Cassie felt that something was wrong lately. And she knew that it was her fault. And now she had to leave without Finn, spend the night without him and have this meeting.

Finn bit into his tongue and turned his head away from her, he patted her hand with his shortly and said. "I understand."

"Cassie?" Baron hollered at her, she turned her head and nodded. Then she looked at Finn again, squeezing his shoulders lightly. Finn flinched at her touch and leant forward, placing his elbows onto the table which caused her to pull her hands back from him.

"Finn. I am sorry."

"Don't you have to go? The GM called already." He said, his eyes focusing on a spot on the table.

"Yeah…" She sighed and wanted to touch him again, but she pulled her hand back. "Bye, Seth." She gave him a weak smile and turned on her heels, heading over to Corbin.

"Man that was hard. I don't think she deserves the cold shoulder from you." Seth said as he watched her leaving, feeling really awkward that he had to witness that situation.

"God, I don't know, maybe. Maybe not. I just miss her, you know? Since weeks it's going like that." Finn rubbed over his face.

As Cassie arrived at Baron, she grabbed her bags and then looked over to Finn again. "Is everything ok?" Baron asked as he saw her worried face. Cassie swallowed and then put on her best smile. "Everything is fine. No need to worry."

* * *

 **The next day, Show in St. Louis, Missouri**

She hesitated, her heart was pounding fast and she was nervous. She bit down on her bottom lip and was short of breath. They haven't heard from each other since their little conversation on the other day in the dining hall of the hotel.

Cassie closed her eyes; she stood still and then knocked onto the locker room door of Finn. It took several seconds until that door got opened. She looked up at him, her voice shaky. "Hey, do you have some moments for me, please?" Finn nodded, he stepped aside and motioned her to come in.

Cassie walked in and was playing with her fingers, she slowly turned around. "Look, Finn, I am…" But Finn just wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest, muffling her words. She clung to him and suddenly tears streamed down her cheeks, she was sobbing uncontrollable. "I am sorry. So sorry. Forgive me please."

Finn rubbed with his hands over her back and kissed the top of her head. "I missed you." He mumbled into her hair. Cassie took a deep breathe in, nearly another sob when she turned her head to look at him. Finn rubbed with his thumb over her cheek, wiping away the tears.

"It was wrong that I was so mean to you. I want to make it up to you. Let's say we go out and have an amazing dinner in that expensive restaurant here?" Finn asked, still rubbing his thumb along her cheek. Her face lit up slowly and she nodded relieved. "I would like that." Cassie leant up, pecking his lips.

* * *

 **Later in the evening**

Shit, was it already that late? Cassie looked at the clock on her phone; she frowned a bit and then headed to the door. She just got done with her make up as she heard the knocks on her door. Good, then he could zip up her dress. She walked over to the door, opening it while saying. "You are early." Then she stopped, startled.

"Oh, looks like I'm disturbing you." It was Baron.

He looked up and down on her. "You look awesome. Are you going out?" He asked, Cassie stepped back a bit and turned around, heading to the night stand to grab her earrings. Baron watched her; he swallowed once he saw her exposed back since the dress wasn't zipped up. He also saw some bits of her black silk underwear.

He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't hear her right away. So it surprised him when she was suddenly standing in front of him, nestling with her earrings. "Baron? Could you?" She looked over her shoulder to the open dress. Oh yes, he could and he would.

Baron moved closer, he grabbed the zipper and slowly pulled it up on her back, his knuckles gently brushing over her bare skin, slowly making its way up on her spine. Cassie stopped with her earrings; she never thought that he had such soft hands, that his touch was so gentle. Once the zipper was closed she stepped away from him and before these thoughts about his hands could irritate her even more. She again moved to the night stand, searching for a bracelet.

Intuitively he followed her slowly; the urge to touch and pull her into his arms was great. Baron really had to fight with himself. God, he wanted to bury his nose in her hair, caressing her skin, kissing her soft lips, just explore her whole body.

The door wasn't fully closed; Finn faltered and placed one hand on the door, slowly pushing it open. As Baron was about to wrap his arms around Cassie, Finn stepped into the hotel room, clearing his throat loudly and quickly walked over to her.

Baron flinched; he held his breath and backed away as Cassie turned around when she heard Finn entering the room.

"Corbin." Finn nodded at him suspiciously and headed straight to Cassie, kissing her long. After that he raised his eyebrow at Baron. He clearly wasn't happy about the presence of the acting General Manager right now.

"Yeah, uhm… well then you two have fun tonight." Baron said and nodded at Finn. "Balor.", before he exited the hotel room.

Once the door was closed Finn kissed her again, mumbling against her lips. "I can't wait to get that dress off of ya."

His accent made her whole body tingling; she was like putty in his hands.

Cassie pulled back, giggling, she patted his chest. "Well, you have to wait until after dinner."

* * *

 **A/N: Told you, that this will come quickly. xD And it's a long one. ^.^ Enjoy, like always.**


End file.
